


In Need of Translation

by RunawayDragons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mage Hawke - Freeform, Mera Hawke - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayDragons/pseuds/RunawayDragons
Summary: Mera Hawke thinks Fenris hates her after hearing him call her a name, Isabela helps clarify things.
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Mera Hawke - Force Mage and Disaster Human





	In Need of Translation

The first time Hawke hears him use the term is their first encounter with bandits after the deep roads expedition. She’d gotten them ambushed, and nearly gotten herself decapitated. Fenris had growled the word under his breath before charging her attacker and saving her ass once again. She doesn’t think much of it at first, she’d gotten used to Fenris’ public disapproval a long time ago. She’s mostly disappointed, as she’d thought he was finally warming up to her, and maybe picking up on her bad attempts at flirting. 

The second time is when he catches her making bets with Varric about who can get a riot started the easiest as a distraction, they’d only been kidding around, but the elf had walked in at just the wrong moment. Fenris had practically glared at her and the word had slipped from his lips again, in a shocked and rebuking tone, and immediately after he’d looked ashamed of himself. Once Fenris had fled the room, Mera had groaned and drowned her dashed hopes in a large glass of wine.

The third time had been when she’d shoved him out of the way and instead taken the blow from the giant spider queen while clearing out the mines in the Bone Pit. She’d had a barrier on herself, and she’d acted on instinct. She’d heard him growl it out while chopping off the spider leg pinning her to the ground. She didn’t understand why he’d been so upset, she’d already been moving the damn thing off herself, she was a force mage after all. She’d tried to talk to him afterwards, but he’d slipped away again, avoiding her. 

That night Mera ends up sitting in the courtyard of her newly claimed estate, looking up at the stars, and sipping at some alcohol of questionable origins she’d found hidden in the estate cellars. A small fire crackles in the brazier at her feet, keeping her slippered toes warm. The sound of steady footfalls approaching catch her attention, so she pours a second glass and holds it out into the darkness.

“Ah, how kind of you my dear, Bodhan had mentioned you were out here brooding so I thought I’d come check on you.” Isabela teases, as she accepts the offered drink.

“I am not brooding. I’m just enjoying the stars and no longer being covered in giant spider guts.” Mera huffs.

Isabela slides catlike into the chair next to her friend, and regards her carefully a moment while sipping her beverage, clearly unconvinced. Mera stares into the fire more intensely, her jaw tightening, her usual mask of sarcastic wit put away for the night. The mage’s black hair, still damp from her bath, wisps around her face, making her nose tickle. Annoyed, she puts her drink down and starts braiding her hair, in an attempt to contain it. 

“Varric mentioned you’ve been on edge the last month, mostly only when a certain tattooed elf is around…” Isabela says, leaving the last part dangling in hopes Mera will pick up where the rogue has left off. 

Mera opens her mouth to comment but then slams it back shut, unsure she wants to let the pirate in on what she is dealing with. As if sensing her hesitation, Isabela offers her friend a comforting smile, the picture of a supportive friend ready to listen. 

“Ugh, fine. I’m pretty sure Fenris hates me.” the words tumble from Mera’s lips and she instantly regrets speaking. Her hands fly to her face in shame, as a groan follows her confession. 

Isabela laughs. Not a small giggle, or even a simple guffaw. No. The damn woman straight up cackles gleefully until tears roll from her eyes. Mera glares at first, but eventually gives in and joins in. Once the laughter ends, Mera feels a bit better.

“Oh pet, you never cease to surprise me. I guess that is why I keep sticking around, you keep things interesting!” Isabela says.

“Well, you’re welcome I guess. I’d hate to be boring.” Mera responds, tone flatter than she’d intended. 

“Come now, no more brooding. Tell me why you think Fenris hates you? I thought things were getting warmer between the two of you, he actually smirks at some of your jokes now.” Isabela says, attempting to be supportive. 

Mera finishes her drink before answering,

“He started calling me something in Tevene, I think, and when I even think of asking him about it, he disappears. He’s been avoiding me for weeks now. I know he doesn’t trust magic, not that I blame him, but I really thought he’d started to warm up to me.” Mera blurts out, words tumbling one after the other. 

Isabela raises an eyebrow and opens her mouth, but before she has a chance to speak, Mera starts talking again. 

“And it’s such a shame, because I really like him, Izzy. I haven’t liked anyone this way since before coming to this city. So of course I end up having a massive crush on a mage hating warrior who probably can’t stand me. Andraste’s ass!”

“Now then, I’m sure it's not that bad. What has he been calling you? I might know it.” Isabela asks, trying to reassure her distraught friend. 

“ _Amatus_. That’s the word he’s used each time. I know a few swears in Tevene, but not this one.” Mera replies.

“Oh sweet thing…” Isabela starts, but then pauses in order to shift in her seat and bring her face closer to Mera’s, before continuing.

“That isn’t a bad thing. _Amatus_ is a term of endearment in Tevinter.” 

Mera’s eyebrows raise questionly, “What?” she croaks, completely surprised. 

Isabela sits back and just smiles at Mera, looking like a cat who’d gotten into the cream, but still thankful her adventures had once again left her knowing something helpful. 

“Are you kidding, Izzy? If you are, I might turn you into a toad.” Mera asks, skeptical. 

“Cross my heart, love. I am not messing with you.” Isabela purrs. 

“Well, shit.” Mera says, borrowing Varric’s favorite line. 

As the information truly sinks in, a warm glow colors Mera’s cheeks, and most of the tension she’d been holding goes out of her body. She thinks back over each time he’d said that word to her, the meaning of it giving new context to why he’d said it. At first she is positively tickled, but then she realizes something,  
“He only says it when I am endangering myself… I’m such an idiot.”

Isabela goes to make a snide reply but Mera stops her with a raised finger of warning. 

“Nuh-uh. I’m already feeling dumb enough on my own, thank you very much. ”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a common fantasy/sci-fy trope post on tumblr and ran with it because I could totally see it happening with my favorite idiots from this game. 
> 
> (link to the post here: https://runawaydragons.tumblr.com/post/619955061735489536)


End file.
